Gaara's Solitude and Birthday
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: Gaara is taken to the fireworks festival after being found by his uncle, Yashamaru. The duo find they share a sweet tooth and it just so happens to be Gaara's birthday, Coincidence? I think not... This fanfiction is dedicated to my Beta who is not only awesome but a badass too.


His name was Sabuku no Gaara, he had short-ish red hair, it was un-common for the people who lived in Suna to have his vibrant colour of hair. But true none the less, his likes, well no one knew that, his dislikes were obviously people and his hobby was killing people.

No who would have thought that his father was the most powerful sand shinobe in the entire village hidden in the sand, often nicknamed Suna.

No, life was too unfair for that to happen.

'How could a five year old boy be such a monster?' That was the question all mothers from the other villages thought. But if anyone so much as saw him in his village, they would run for their lives and it was the best thing to do. As much sympathy as he got from the other villages, he got none from Suna for a reason.

The blood, it was always there when he was, the terror and tear too. He was the demon of the sand, the Suna's ultimate weapon. Gaara's sand would engulf the people around him like burial or coffin. Then leak when the sand loosened and splash so dramatically to the ground, that the victim's family would run.

Then they too would be murdered without hesitation and fall. Their bones crushed and skin a bloody mass of broken and crumbled pieces.

The sand's strength was not to be denied or disobeyed. He could always hear it, the soft growls and urges of the demon within him.

So was there a place he could rest and get away from the civilians a place they could not go and he would be alone? The answer is obvious, where do cats like to be? Your answer is the roof and that's where I believe he is right now.

Gaara sat there by the chimney; it was the place he was the most. He had his teddy bear with him, it had been a gift from his uncle, and no matter what, and no one could take it.

He watched the sunset over the sand hills, it was going to set soon and night would arrive. Gaara knew he'd never sleep 'cause his demon never let him.

The past days, they were all the same, but today, it was January and his birthday. Nothing special about it, but his uncle, named Yashamaru had said something about birthdays being days to celebrate and give and receive gifts.

It didn't matter, no one would give him a present and it hurt. Hurt deep inside where his heart was, a pain that he never even knew existed. One day he'd find out what it was, if he were doing anything-wrong Yashamaru would have told him, right?

Gaara continued to watch the sunset; the colours were so soft and relaxing. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he had seen the sunset before but this evening was gorgeous. Then sun was a deep orange, so unlike the eye-boggling colour you often see on conspicuous jumpers in the village. Exactly what kind of a ninja wears an orange jumpsuit?

The golden sun slipped behind the hills and the remaining pinks and fiery colours began to fade. Fading, it was just like sleep and a constant reminder nothing ever lasts.

He could he the muffled shouts of someone talking through a megaphone, Gaara had forgotten that there was festival in the streets. The civilians sounded like they were having fun and they were shouting, he wondered why. Shouting always meant people were in danger and wanted help, but there were so many people. The question was, are people supposed to have fun at festivals?

So many unanswered questions, he'd ask Yashamaru what was happening when he got back to the house. For now he'd just lie against the chimney and relax.

Gaara was hungry now and he heard a rumble, looking down he realised it was his stomach.

Then there was a bang, loud and sharp, he on instinct threw a barrier of sand up for protection. Cautiously he let in down to reveal the fading colours of fireworks. Some exploded like suns and others flew up into the air like rockets and the rest burst into sparkles, like stardust.

The sight of it really took his breath away; he couldn't take his eyes of them. As they exploded all thought drained, in a way it was more peaceful then the silence. Except the noise that it made, they made him jump out of his skin in surprise every time. Gradually he got used to it and his heart slowed down from its former racket.

Something was happening to the muscles beside his mouth, they were curving up to reveal even, creamy white teeth with one missing. A flash unlike the fireworks snapped and Gaara whipped around with widened, green eyes and a face of astonishment to see his uncle.

"How did you know I was here?" Gaara demanded and would have crushed if he weren't his uncle. Then his eyes moved to the camera in his hands, he'd taken a picture on him smiling. Yashamaru smiled with a sincere kindness that Gaara had never received from the villagers.

"I have always known, I worry when you're not with me." Yashamaru replied and moved to sit down and lean against the chimney with him. Carefully he put an arm around Gaara shoulders and with his other hand, he turned the camera and took another picture.

"Uncle, I want to know. The people down there," he paused to nod towards the crowd, "Why are they shouting? They aren't in pain."

Yashamaru smiled and took another picture of the two of them since the other one didn't turn out right.

"Gaara, There are many different types of things for just one word. To shout? Well the one most people know of is to yell for someone, it's probably just loud down there. But some, they shout for joy and with happiness." Yashamaru explained, he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you think they're having fun down there, Gaara?"

"I…I don't know." Gaara said lamely, Yashamaru's smile increased and stood up, pulling Gaara with him and putting the camera in his pocket. Gaara had gotten used to the camera by two months after he was born, Yashamaru obsessed over it and often emerged from the loft with a dozen massive folders of photos by the millions.

Then he would tuck Gaara onto his lap and pour over the pictures with an easy smile. Telling stories all the time and talking like there was no tomorrow. Of course then when Gaara told him he was talking too much, he would dive right into the story about how Gaara's mother always complained about how he talked too much as well.

"Well, how 'bout we go see what there is at this festival, there may not be much left. The fireworks are always the 'grand end', but I believe it may be worth it."

Yashamaru pulled out a hoody and helped Gaara put it on with the hood up so no one would see his face.

Once again, he's made a decision for Gaara after coming up with the idea himself. Yashamaru put Gaara on his back and jumped over the roofs like the ninja he was.

They felt the wind rushing past on the faces; Gaara leaned closer and buried his face in the crook of Yashamaru's shoulder. He smelt of freshly baked blueberry muffins and cinnamon rolls. Well they both shared a love for sweet food. Yashamaru seemed to guess he'd want cotton candy, 'cause as soon as they arrived at the festival. Yashamaru dumped him in front of the sushi stand to pull out his wallet.

A minute later he came back with two huge, massive clouds of cotton candy on sticks. He gave a gentle smile and crouched down so they were the same height to hand one over.

"So, what would you like to here?" He asked and took a bite from his pink 'cloud'. Gaara followed suit and took a bite from his 'cloud' and failed miserably, ending up with cotton candy all over his face. He pouted, Yashamaru smiled. Gaara was finally learning to be a normal five-year-old boy and act his age.

"You decide, it was you who wanted to come here in the first place," he replied stork-ish. Yashamaru pulled out a list of things to do, Gaara's eyes widened. If he were a normal teenager he would have rolled his eyes. Yashamaru had the trip all planned out, not to mention the fireworks. Gaara could have betted it was Yashamaru who had organized the festival prematurely on a day that just so happened to be his birthday.

Gaara smiled for the second time that day and the fifth time in his life, Yashamaru noticed he was eyeing the hook a duck stand.

"Come on troublemaker" Yashamaru said and took his hand and pulled him to the stands, "We're going to have fun."

…

After the festival a dew hours later, the two walked down the back alleyways with their arms full of trophies. Of course the elder on the duo carried the baggage. Which included a dozen stuffed animals; rubber ducks and a bin bag so stuffed with sweets that Yashamaru slung it over his shoulder and gleefully made an impression of a robber with.

They arrived at their humble abode, and stopped at the door while Yashamaru stopped to fumble in his pockets for the key.

"Uncle?" Gaara asked hesitantly, Yashamaru turned after putting the key in the lock.

"Uh huh?"

"Thank you, what you call fun, I think I had it today." Gaara said and sheepishly smiled showing all the gaps.

"No problem, I had fun too" Yashamaru replied and knelt so they were eye height. "Gaara?" He added and looked him in his pale green eyes.

"Yes?" Gaara answered nervously, afraid that he was in trouble again, Yashamaru tilted hi head to the side. A habit he always did when he in a good mood.

"You're six years old now, Happy Birthday."

And from the moment forward, his birthday became a day that he liked, the day where he dropped his solitude and most importantly, the day where Yashamaru made the festival premature and they would stuff themselves with sweets and sugars until it was midnight. Making that day, the best in the entire year.

…

Author's note:

Yo, So how was that? Sorry I skipped the festival, I wasn't going to make this fanfic so long. Its works some how though, or at least it does in my opinion.

Once again, I don't have my beta with me, so I did the best I could.

Please review; they're indeed very, very, very welcome!


End file.
